


【藕饼】《婚事》NC-17

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：龙尾，指交，浴桶，双性





	【藕饼】《婚事》NC-17

哪吒叼着草尖趴在屋檐上长叹了口气，阴森森地看着敖丙对八方仙官团团作揖，恭恭敬敬地把来客送走。

陈塘关早已恢复了欣欣向荣的景象，老龙王却依旧蛰伏着伺机而动，敖丙孝义难两全，险些愁白了一捧冰霜般的长发。

“你就住在这儿怎么样？”粉雕玉琢的小魔头一拍桌子，笑得咧开了嘴，“那条老龙总不见得把儿子一起灭咯！”

“这怎么使得，”彼时敖丙恰巧在总兵府上做客，正周到地替李靖夫妇俩沏茶，做得比哪吒这个亲儿子还孝顺，“我终究不是陈塘关人，于情于理都不该叨扰太久。”

“你个怂货！”哪吒一看这小龙慢条斯理的脾气就上火，可敖丙对他当真顶好，两人刚掐完架都会来问问哪吒有没有伤着，“想当陈塘关人有什么难？你嫁给我不就好了！”

敖丙看看不敢吱声的总兵夫妇，又瞅瞅坐在怀里大放厥词的小屁孩儿，借着摸龙角遮掉了面颊旁的红晕，只蹦出来两个字。

“不妥。”

“怎么又不妥了，”哪吒一听这句话就头痛，这些天他一想闹事就被敖丙轻轻巧巧地摁住，抱在怀里整个府地溜哒，偏偏小龙怀里又凉又软，舒服得哪吒直犯困，“你居然不给小爷面子？！”

“吒儿……”殷夫人终于忍不住发话了，这成婚得要三媒六聘，魔丸转世也不能这么强抢，“你们好好说，好好说……”

“这…这确实不妥！”敖丙急得都结巴了，眨着雾蒙蒙的眼睛嘀咕，“我堂堂龙王三太子，怎么也该你嫁我……”

“啊？哦……”哪吒的气焰消了一大半，“也行。”

李靖看着默不作声的俩冤家，一个真的快烧成了一团火，一个红着脸跪坐在桌边低下头，这才意识到他是真要和意图捣毁陈塘关的老龙王结成亲家了。

“哪吒，哪吒。”送走了天庭文邹邹的仙官，敖丙终于想起来哄小孩儿了，仰着头唤趴在屋檐上的小夫君，“别总晒着了，刚塑好没几年的肉身呢。”

以往敖包张开双臂时，哪吒早就像头小老虎似的扑下去了，偏偏今天他念着咒术化成高挑的少年，脚尖一点自己跃了下来。

“贵客们都送走了？”哪吒逆着光走近，敖丙眯起眼也看不清他的脸色，只觉得少年浑身浸着一股冷怒，“你接下来打算做什么，我陪着你。”

“沐浴，再替李总兵批些文书。”敖丙讷讷地回答，哪吒今天太不对劲了，“都是些你嫌无聊的事，等傍晚我再来……”

“不无聊，”哪吒硬梆梆地截断了敖丙的话头，拽着小龙的宽袍袖口就往屋里走，“要先沐浴是不是？我和你一起。”

敖丙被缠得没办法，只好让守在门口的两只结界兽再去搬一个浴桶，结果被混天绫嗖地抽碎，木屑飞溅。

“都说了，小爷和你一起沐浴。”哪吒大马金刀地坐在敖丙的榻上，一瞪眼便吓得结界兽们哐当哐当地向外逃窜。

“你这小孩儿怎么……”敖丙从来都不是什么软柿子，再好的脾气也被磨没了，最后一点纵容惯宠的心思也只能让小龙吞回呵斥，冷着脸自顾自地开始宽衣解带。

哪吒最不缺的就是厚脸皮，翘起嘴角看着小龙欣长匀称的身段，想着那皮肤说不定也是霜雪做的，大剌剌地剥光了自己后也跨进浴桶里。

“敖丙，我们成婚也有一年多了。”小龙委屈地被挤成一团缩在浴桶的角落，被哪吒裹挟着热气撑住浴桶边沿，整个锁在了怀里。

“我想跟你圆房，好不好？”

“圆……圆房？”敖丙有些呆愣，龙族妖兽一类都成熟得早，但他心里觉得再等哪吒百八十年也没关系，“你今天到底再琢磨些什……”

“又不妥？”哪吒的声音里居然被水雾沾染了几分委屈，瞪大了乌泱透红的眼睛，凌厉深刻的轮廓倒是气势不减，“敖丙，你说你像不像话！”

到底是谁不像话了？小龙被这一大团热气熏得头晕，软乎乎地被捏着额头上的角控诉：“别捏别捏，我答应你就是。”

反正就是把那家伙什儿捅进来动一动，怎么也不会比跟哪吒打架更难受了。

“乖敖丙。”得偿所愿的大魔头喜笑颜开，露出尖尖的虎牙把人搂进怀里摁住，哪吒的动作急躁粗野，摸得敖丙皱着眉轻哼，红着眼角一声不吭地把双腿化成了龙尾。

“我、我痛得有些厉害……”敖丙原本是想讨饶的，却忘了哪吒自己也是魔物，混不在乎地刮搔着龙鳞继续摸进去，“能不能改天、哈唔…”

“不能。”哪吒拒绝得干脆利落，把小龙在水下哆嗦的尾巴盘到自己的腰胯和大腿上，彻底制住了敖丙，“你也来帮帮我，好不好？”

“你这小孩儿，”敖丙冷清的声音沾染了微哑的喘息，握住了哪吒胯下梆硬地戳着自己的阳根，“从哪儿学来的这些淫招……”

“你以为我不会看书，是不是？”哪吒燥热的厉害，被敖丙温凉的掌心包裹住后舒爽地叹息了一声，“你藏在书架最上头的那几册……”

“住嘴！”敖丙的脸登时就烧红了，他想着两人总要有一个懂这些，谁晓得哪吒自己偷走了书，“还不是、还不是你…嗯啊，唔……”

糟了！小龙酸软地在哪吒箍住自己的臂弯中扭了扭，被弄开弄软的地方不太对劲，而哪吒新奇直接惊喜地说了出来：“敖丙，你怎么多长了个女孩儿的东西？！”

只见小龙腹部玉白的鳞甲都被揉得张开泛软，露出下面微粉的嫩肉，那块最硬的龙鳞居然被哪吒的拇指挑开了，下方隐秘的小口被迫吞进了一根指节，正贪心地吮吸翕动着。

“妖兽都、嗯！雌雄同体……”敖丙快被折腾出哭腔了，龙尾控制不住地甩水，只要蜷起来抱在怀里，“你别戳…嗯呃！痒……”

哪吒的指甲修剪圆润，把那泡在水下显得格外柔嫩的小口撑满又翻开，显然就是早有预谋。敖丙浑身酥软地瘫在他怀里呻吟，恨恨地拧着哪吒的腰乱蹭。

“你别太过分…唔！”小龙的角突然被咬住了，哪吒坏心眼地又添又吮，勾着龙角上的纹路不松口，“哪吒……”

敖丙抖着嗓子叫他，浑身都被欺负得红痕遍布，仿佛玉璧上落了桃花般可怜又诱人。

“敖丙，你真漂亮。”哪吒目色暗沉地动了动喉结，突然摁着小龙的腰挺了进去，敖丙仓促地呜咽了好几声，水下的龙爪抠得浴桶咯吱作响，几番动作下把厢房折腾得水漫金山。

“嗯唔！我堂堂龙三太子、哈呃……”敖丙只觉得哪吒的那根巨物像烙铁般撑满了自己，一抽动就排山倒海地翻搅着自己的五脏六腑，“说什么漂亮……嗯啊！轻点……”

“可你就是很好看，敖丙。”哪吒尖尖的虎牙咬在小龙的肩膀上，少年沙哑粗喘的嗓音让敖丙耳热头晕，飘逸的尾鳍被顶得在水面上荡漾晃动，“龙角好看，眼睛也好看，鼻子也……”

敖丙红着脸吻了上去，慌乱间咬破了哪吒的嘴唇，可这小魔头任由他把舌尖伸进嘴里。

“都做到这个地步了，”小龙趴在哪吒怀里看他，冰蓝的发丝缠缠绕绕地蜿蜒在少年的腰窝和脊背上，“你怎么也不晓得亲亲我？”

“这倒是我怠慢你了。”哪吒呆了片刻，又幻出了两只手碰住敖丙的面颊，“敖丙，你的嘴唇也很漂亮。”

傻子。敖丙迷迷糊糊地被搂抱着吮吻，任由哪吒在自己身体里放肆粗野地挺动，鼻音柔软地哼哼着，耷拉在浴桶边沿的尾巴闲适得一晃一晃。

“你这龙尾巴能有多长？”哪吒的声音隔着水气和热雾模糊暧昧，敖丙“唔”了一声，乖乖回答：“能盘起整片东海，怎么了？”

“怪不得这么深。”小魔头挺了挺腰，笑得下流蔫坏，“我怎么都顶不到头。”

“登徒子！”敖丙有气无力地骂了一嘴，湿答答地被哪吒抱出浴桶，又弄湿了被褥，“你、嗯……到底在赌什么气？”

“常羲神女来拜访过你，对么？”哪吒慢吞吞地压住敖丙，小龙缠着脚踝的尾巴便哆嗦着松开了，“她想让你去帝俊座下当差，那老女人是不是看上你了？”

“胡说什么…唔！”敖丙被撞得不断在凉席上蹭动，眼眶和腿根都红得一塌糊涂，“是我说起想去仙宫看看……”

月神常羲的美貌极富盛名，哪怕仙龄已长，又诞下十二个月亮，但绝不是哪吒口中的什么老女人。

“你是不是就喜欢年纪大的，”哪吒钻牛角尖地控诉着，沉下腰杆用力碾了碾，“别的地方大一些就不行吗？”

敖丙恼羞成怒地呜咽着骂人，翻来覆去也不过几句“放肆”和“无理”，对这缠人又强悍的痞子又毫无办法。

“你等等……”哪吒筋肉结实的大腿上被龙鳞蹭红一片，他自己倒是混不在乎，敖丙却看在了眼里，小龙知道自己的鳞片有多硬。

“这样做吧。”

少年有些无措地蜷起玉白修长的腿，细长的龙尾还来不及缩回，哪吒一把将它抓在了手里，自己倒先闹了个大红脸。

“你……”小龙被欺负得连尾巴都收不回去，惊讶又无措地撑起身子看他，分开的两腿间肉缝翕动，还有浓白的浊液从被被蹂躏到艳红的雌穴里流淌出来。

“唔！”敖丙被扑得噎了一下，只觉得压住自己的哪吒身上热得仿佛走火入魔了一般，对自己又啃又咬，凶狠得像一头小老虎，鼻息滚烫地扑散在自己面颊上。

“我不喜欢你和天庭的人走得太近，”哪吒的动作很重，敖丙总有一种要被捅得魂飞魄散的错觉，连放浪形骸的呻吟都不像自己了，泪眼朦胧地用双腿缠住了哪吒起伏的腰腹，“我也不喜欢你疏远我，我更不喜欢那些想捣毁陈塘关的龙族……”

“我只喜欢你，敖丙。”哪吒用额头蹭了蹭那青玉一般的龙角，又亲亲敖丙濡湿的下巴，“别再琢磨怎么隐瞒身份了，和我一起当妖魔不畅快吗？”

小龙愣愣地咽下喉间泛起的涎液，抱着哪吒的脊背默不作声了许久，说。

“畅快。”

谨以白头之约，书向鸿笺，好将红叶之盟，载明鸳谱。


End file.
